Whatching over you
by Dragi
Summary: Kal get his own body and looks like Clark's twin. CLark takes a shot for that was meant for Kal. its a boyxboy story dont like dont read. discontinued
1. Prologue

Dragi: _ok. I knwo tis ages since i posted but i was really too much into a game and now i quit the game and feel like a new whole person and alot freer and i am so into reading and writing stories again _

_I also really gotten into smallville so this is my very first Smallville story. I might change the story line a bit or maybe alot lol. Well this story start in the midle of Episode 2. Phoenix in season 3. i will tell more on other chapters so i wont brake my whole plot for this story :)_

I also want to thank Firehedgehog for helping me for finding out a name for the story and K.F for beta read it for me.

Whatching over you Prologue

Kal could not belive his eyes. His father had let him get his own body instead of being kept inside of Clark's mind, but as always his father had a reason. Clark was too kind, innocent and never had the strength or ability to hate any person in this planet. Even if every person he cared about got killed by some evil individuals.

Jor-el had summoned him and given him his own body. Even so he looked like Clarks twin brother. They both had the same strength and all other abilities. Clark didnt know any of this had happened he was still sleeping at the Kent's farm when his biological father had summoned him. He was now standing in the cave with the drawings and most importantly his won flesh and blood.

His father had told him 3 rules he had to follow if he wanted his own will and body.

Respect him and do as he says and never disoby him.

Protect Clark from harm even if Clark was against his will, Clark was still his child.

He shall look at Clark as his own brother, and if people asked he was going to tell em Clark was his brother and Jor-el or Joe was his real father.

Kal thought it was ok rules except those with Clark, but it was alot better then being inside of the wonder boys mind. He agreed with his father that he would follow those rules. When Jor-el had left him alone, he started thinking of many things while he walked toward the city of Metropolis.

**TBC**

Dragi_ I know it is an evil end. But i had to stop there for my next chapter to work out. You will see why later in the story why this prologue is like this. Hope u liked it. I am also not sure if i shall have ClarkxKal or ClarkxLex and have ClarkxKal brothely love. Please tell me in the reviews please._

Please review


	2. Chapter 1

**Dragi:** _thank you so much for the reviews :) made me real happy. and also got me wto work on this story more too. thanks to K.F beta reading it for me. and as i asked about the lex/clark ro Kal/clark i choosed to do Kal/Clark/Lex triangel but end with Clark/lex :) hope everyone dont mind that. but i am also working on a Kal/Clark one shot story. but might take time to post it. and if it is somethign u dont understand sorry. Tell me if it is somethign i should have added._

**Watching over you**

**Chapter 1.**

**00000000000000**

Clark woke up for clock that told him time to get up. While he was changing he heard the shattering sound of a glass breaking. He hurried down to see that his parents had just been in a new fight about his mother's job.

Clark looked between his parents and saw the mess in the kitchen. Their agruments really has gone out of hands this time.

"Are you too alright?" Clark asked as a sad smile formed on his face.

"Yea we are okay Clark, don't worry about us. Worry more about not missing your bus this time." Jonathan said and walked out to do his work on the farm. While he left Martha and Clark alone in the kitchen. Martha started to pick up the broken pieces.

"Mom are you sure you and dad are okay?" Clark asked his mother and she could see that his eyes held sadness and hints of fear.

"Clark dont worry about us. We can handle this like a normal family. Ever family have some fights here and there. So dont worry about us, ok?" Martha told Clark while they picked up the broken pieces.

"Sure mom, but what where you to fighting about this time?" he asked as his bag ready to go already.

"It's nothing. By the way, do you want a ride to the school today? I can drive you." she informed him with a smile on her face.

"No need mom. I'm going to get on the bus today to catch up with my friends. After the times in metropolis I sure guess I got allot to do." Clark told his Martha with a sad smile and then in speed of light he was out of the house but was still able to say "bye mom" before he was out.

Martha signed and got ready for work.

**00000000000000**

Clark walked into the bus. He saw that Pete was sitting with another girl that must had been the girlfriend that he gotten over the summer she had long brown flowing hair and blue eyes. she was wearing a useal style of blue pants and a green top. He saw that Chloe was sitting alone so he went over to her.

"Chloe do u mind if i sit with you?" Clark asked and his blond friend looked up and nodded. She took her bag off the seat and invited him to sit.

"Sorry about what happened this summer Chloe. I was not really myself." He told her and looked right into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Clark. I saw that it was not you, and I'm glad our old Clark is back." Chloe told him with a smile.

"But I am sure that's not why you're sad about Clark. I've known you for years." Chloe told him as she had seen the sadness in his eyes.

"It's my parents. They've been arguing allot lately and its just getting worse instead of better." Clark answered still not seeming to be getting any better.

"Clark when you where in Metropolis. Allot of things happened here. Your mother went back to working with Lionel Luthor, your father hates Luthor more then before and many others in Smallville changed too. Even Lana and I have gotten a bit far away from our friendship. And I think its good for you that you where gone those times." Chloe told Clark with a smile.

"You might be right. But lets talk about something else like what you did this summer" Clark said with a bright smile on his face.

**00000000000**

Cath was very often looking at Clark while she was sitting with Pete.

"So Pete who is that?" she asked and pointed over to the brunette who was talking with Chloe.

"That's my best friend Clark. He has been in Metropolis almost whole summer, its why you haven't gotten to see him." Pete told her and hid the jealousy in his voice. He had a feeling inside of him,.. that Cath wanted to dump him and get together with Clark.

"Pete why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Cath asked Pete with a smile and showing him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but wait to we get to school. Think he is busy talking with Chloe." he answered his girlfriend and smiled toward her.

**00000000000**

Kal woke up with the sun shining on his eyes. '_Stupid sun'_ he thought as he got up from his bed and looked over at his clock. He saw it was 10 am. Not strange that he was still tired after being at the night club tell a little over 6 am. He looked out of his window seeing his new car, Lamborghini Diablo. He bought the same car he bought last time and gave away to a random guy.

'_Guess its time to go to Smallville before Clarki get into trouble with edge because if that stupid box_' the basic twin thought as he sat down in his car and drove off.

**000000000000**

Kal walked up to the school yard and was looking around for any sign of Clark but his eyes didnt find him only a hot girl instead, that was standing with many other hot girls.

"Well whom is this cute pretty little thing?" Kal asked with his normal smile.

"I'm Cath. And you must be Clark that Pete told me about. Havent seen you around here." Cath answered with a bright smile on her face.

"I've been in Metropolise the whole summer. What about you?" Kal asked given her a specal look.

"I have just moved to Smallville so i am new here." She said.

"Well I guess I have to give you a welcome kiss then." Kal said and kissed her and just on time, because Pete came and saw the entire scene.

"Guess I came at a bad time for you Cath." Pete said with a hating look toward Kal whom everyone thought was Clark.

"Well to tell you the truth. I never really liked you. I like Clark he is handsome and got better looking then you. And when i think over it. It's over between us." Cath said to her once loved mate in front of everyone and smirked since she knew she had broken Pete's heart.

**000000000**

"Guess you had an interesting summer. And sorry for all that you had to go through with me. But thanks alot for standing up for me." Clark said with a bright smile.

Chloe was about to answer, but stopped when she heard "Well to tell you the truth. I never really liked you. I like Clark he is handsome and got better looking then you. And when i think over it. Its over between us."

Clark got up, feeling something was going on and when he walked into the big group of people. When he and Chloe got intot he middle they saw Pete standing still and the girl that had been with Pete on the buss, but what supricing both of them was they saw another Clark with Pete's now ex-girlfriend.

**TBC**

**Dragi:** _hope you liked it :) and do anyone want Kal to get together with someone? please review._


End file.
